


Song/Dance

by InaliaFox



Series: Always and Forever (CyGate Week) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Couple, CyGateWeek, CyGateWeek2021, Cyclonus - Freeform, Cygate - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Song - Freeform, Tailgate - Freeform, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: The stars filled the galaxy around them.The two of them alone, nothing else mattered.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Series: Always and Forever (CyGate Week) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: CyGate Week





	Song/Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for CyGate week day 2: Song/Dance!

Tailgate felt himself sway. A servo on his hip plate as the other one gripped his own tightly. Their frames were pressed tightly together as his pedes hung freely, touching nothing. 

His helm tilted up as they swayed again, visor lighting up as his field filled with a happiness he couldn't explain. 

Cyclonus was smiling down at him. His features illuminated by the stars that filled the universe around them. 

It was quiet and just the two of them. 

A mesh blanket to the side, secured against the outer metal of the Lost Light. A glass of the sweetest engex for him and something a bit sweeter for Cyclonus along with some decadent snacks. 

Cyclonus sang softly to Tailgate as they danced. Swaying beneath the galaxy and completely lost in one another, as if nothing else mattered.

They would do this every so often. Escape outside, away from everyone and everything else and just spend time with one another. It was somewhat like a date night. They only started dancing more recently but Tailgate loved every bit of it. The way Cyclonus could just pick him up and swing him around, their frames close together, his helm resting against Cyclonus’ neck cables as the jet sang to him and *only* him.

It was perfect and once they were done, they’d move to the mesh blanket, drink some engex, feed each other treats and sit closely to one another, cuddling as they watched the stars.


End file.
